Dancing With Your Shadow
by ZoroarkLover
Summary: A short story, based mostly on a song. Any summary would be considered as spoiler, so it's better to find out by reading it. It's based after the song "Bailando con tu sombra", and also a halloween special. I will rate it T for now, just to be sure.
1. Truce

It was a beautiful day of autumn. The day before the black clouds covered the sky, releasing those little droops that moistened everything under them, and today the sun was shining perfectly above the people from the city. Victor was laying on the bench of the park, paying no mind to what was around him.

With a paw he scratched his belly, uncovered by the sleeveless shirt he was waring today. These actions were followed by a yawn and a stretch of his arms; that was the best nap he had ever had in the life. Getting up he shook her head, trying to clear his head from the weird dreams he had and get back into reality. He looked at his phone and saw that it was now 3 PM, time to lunch...

The Scrafty walked on the street, looking at the oppositeside of the park to see if there was any good restaurant or somewhere where he could find food, and a few streets later he saw a new café, attended only by girls wearing maid uniforms. A maid café? He had never been to one, so he though it would be interesting to go and eat there, have a look around and perhaps flirt with one or two waitresses. Crossing the street and walking past the door, the Scrafty was greeted by a short Meowth, of about 150 cm with a cup on her paw.

"Anything you want, darling?" She said with a kind smile in her face. He took a seat on a table next to the door in case that the bill was a bit too high, but he made sure she didn't notice his intentions by talking in the most 'suave' tone he had.

"Surprise me, cutie." He glanced at her. The girl blushed softly at this, since not a lot of customers did that to her. This seemed to have motivated her, because she quickly moved from his table to the bar, and from the bar to his table. There she put on the table a cup of coffee, a few cakes and cookies and a pot of sugar with a tiny spon in it.

"There, enjoy!" The waitress said before bowing and turning to greet a couple of customers that had entered a couple of seconds before. Victor smirked to himself, that chick seemed easy to get. He was a rogue.

Thinking that he should have gone to another place to eat, Victor devoured the food and drank the coffee. He ate like a pig, but that didn't stop him from getting all the girls he wanted. He was too assertive. calling the waitress he smirked to himself, ready for a play if he needed to perform one. The Meowth gave him the bill, which was surprisingly lower that he expected, yet still nothing much cheaper than the usual. Confused, he decided to pay anyway, that way he would avoid any unnecessary troubles. He was a rogue, but he was not an idiot... In these matters. He even decided to give the waitress a very high tip compared to what he always gave: five dollars. He usually left nothing, but since he liked the waitress, Victor decided to play nice.

"Well, and have this, too." The Scrafty said, putting a piece of paper on the blouse of the girl, making her blush heavily. When he left, the waitress opened it and saw a number. His cellphone number.

However, the girl didn't call back. Victor got upset at this, but since it was a just a place he found during a walk in the park, he never came back to that café.

Thinking of the life while laying on his bed, his mind decided to wander to the past, to think about past lovers and friends. Now he only lived alone in an apartament, but he couldn't help the need for something better. There was Sophia, who was the sexiest woman he knew, but the worst in bed. Maybe their anatomies were too different to make it pleasing. There was also Danielle, the french lass he only got to see for three months before she and her trainer moved back to France. Dominika, the russian wonder who drove him crazy like no other...

In this sea of thoughts, he couldn't help but remember her. The only girl he had ever actually loved. Perhaps she was the reason for him being a womanizer, because after they had lost contact he didn't feel ready for a relationship and just used women for pleasure and nothing more. But it was ok in his eyes. Many men do that. Maybe he could change that... If he could find her again.


	2. It's only love

Victor went to look in his old notebook for the number of his loved one. He was determined to change his life, to live a correct one instead of this. But to his disappointment the number wasn't there, and after all these years she had probably changed it anyway. What he did find, however, was the number of an old friend of his; Mike.

Mike was always the nerd of the class, but in the past those two were friends. He was the only one of his group that ever talked to Mike, and he in turn was the only one of his group to talk to Victor. It was something like Romeo and juliet, without the romance.

Now feeling more optimistic, he grabbed his phone and called to the number he read on the paper. He could hear it mark once... Twice... He was getting impatient. He was about to crash his cellphone against the wall until he heard a "Hello?" on the phone. Putting the device quickly on his ear he replied with a joy tone. "Mark!"

"Who is it? I am a very busy man, so if-"

"It's me, Victor!" The Scrafty said with a jolly tone as a wide smile formed in his lips.

"Hello hello! Victor! My old friend! It's been so long since we've talked! How are the guys?" The Kirlia in the other side of the call asked with concern. They might have not been his friends, but he was still concerned about them.

"Probably drugged or in jail. I stopped hearing from them two years ago. I got over it, anyway." The male said with a sort of uninterest tone.

"Well well... I see..." The Kirlia replied with disappointment.

"And do you know how is Laura?" Victor asked, pretending not to be too interested. Of course Mark would know where she was because the three of them were close friends, and he also knew how he felt about the Staravia. A very special girl due to her unability to fly like the other birds, but the one with the softerst hugs you would ever know.

"I know, of course. She is working at the hospital as a doctor. Want me to give you her number? She will be so happy when she sees you!" The friend replied with a tone that made the Scrafty jump with joy. He had never been so eager in years. "Please do!"

"Write down, pal." The Kirlia said as Victor was already with a pencil and a pen, ready to write the number...


	3. For No One

It was time for the first visit in a long time, and Victor was ready for it. He was wearing his best clothes, so he didn't look like a delincuent. He was going to be a good boy from now on, no matter what! As soon as he'd find her again...

Entering the building, his heart began to race. At every step he made towards the elevator he fought to keep his composture. His life was going to change!

Victor stood up in front of the door of the apartament 139, where Laura lived. As soon as the door opened, his life changed indeed. There he saw the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, with those small, unusable wings and thos stunning eyes. They hugged each other with a smile, everythig was going out great! He entered the apartament and was invited to sit on a sofa. He did so and she sat in front of him, only separated by a small, playful table. There, they both chatted about their life, mostly stuff that had happened around the years, after they lost contact. Most of the talk was about old classmates and friends, and both of them seemed to enjoy the conversation very much. Laura giggled, Victor chuckled. He was in heaven... Until the conversation changed the subect and now they began talking about their life. Great mistake... Of Laura...

"So Victor! Tell me, did you find a woman that could fit you?" Laura asked playfully, Victor blushed.

"No, I have not." He smiled comfidently, even though deep inside he was nervous. "And tell me, did you finally find a man as smart as you?" He said with a chuckle.

"Well, yes! In fact, in a couple of months we are going to get married." Laura replied-


	4. Dancing With Your Shadow

_**DON'T READ THIS**_

 _"Who... Who could have ever loved you like I did, my love?"_

She said nothing. In her face, all what one could see was a deep fear. Fear of me.

 _"Who, I'm asking who would love you like I do?"_

She looked at me with a frightened stare, her heart-beat skyrocketed as she stepped back, until she felt the wall touching her back, making her shock in angst.

 _"You always said so, and you tied me to your skin."_

Her tears fell from her eyes as I approached her. She told me to stop, but there was no case...

 _"With kisses and flowers we only heard the fall."_

...

I turned my back and left the appartament in complete silence. I only wanted to be alone. There was nothing more that could be done now.

 _"Over the roofs made of zinc, autumn rains in April."_

I closed the door, then moved to my car. I turned on the radio to hear some empty music of the young bands of these days, but sadly there was only the kind of music that a very old man would listen to. However, I did not turn off the radio. I cared about nothing.

 _"I have nostalgia of Sunday, about to rain. Of a broken guitar, or an old carousel."_

My life has gone darker and darker at every moment, and I have no idea as to when it started, but I surely know why it started. It was because I am stupid. I never learn, and probably never will... I deserve my punishment. This dark life, empty, meaningless...

 _"Alas, poor me."_

I just cannot stop thinking of her, but at the same time I cannot remember her face. Not even the color of her eyes...

 _"I undressed you to see how was the sea."_

I remember the softness of her body, her perfect curves, her soft lips... But no shapes.

 _"And the sea tangled to my wishes of flying."_

If only you and me could be free again... Especially me. But no, we are both tied up to our knots, forever, and never to see ourselves again.

 _"We went so far that we forgot of return."_

There is no return now. I wish there was one, but there isn't. I will just sit here, in my lonely, dark corner, away from the light of the sun...

 _"The blind angel of the dawn brought us back."_

If I was only a little smarter nothing of this would have happened. But I am a man who submits to his passions.

 _"And he laid down on your feet like a kitty."_

Men should treat their lovers with more respect. It's all about pleasure for them- no, for us. I am glad that people like me are in places like this, but sadly most of us are free to do what we want... And regret it later.

 _"Tonight I want us to dance again! The song that the wind played for us in the past."_

Oh! If you could only listen to me, my love! Then I would tell you how much I want to see you!

 _"The hell will know how to learn to accept that I dance with your shadow, in my cell, non-stop."_

 _How could I kill... The one who made me dream...?_


End file.
